


Hopes And dreams Of Unkown World

by MeriSeide



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Might have smut, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Protective Sans, Protective Siblings, Sans Has Issues, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Timeline Shenanigans, What Have I Done, bad ones, goat dad tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeriSeide/pseuds/MeriSeide
Summary: It seems, that death truly is the beginning of a new adventure. She did not ask for it, but she is grateful for it.After all, it brought her to him. She found something she had been  missing without knowing, something that filled her world with warmth and light.And she will be damned if she allows someone to take him away, to take her new family away.Let them try, she will FIGHT tooth and nails to get them the happy ending they deserve.the thought of them on the surface fills her with  DETERMINATION.What happens, when someone is reborn in the world of Undertale as a monster goat princess and meets a certain punny skeleton.





	1. Who am i?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing a fanfic about undertale for so long. I haven't had the courage to do so until now. With so many amazing writers, is it really so surprising that my confidence took a steep nosedive? Probably not. I will say english is not my native language and so i apologize, because mistakes are bound to happen. I hope to hear all of your comments on how to better myself, but please, no unnecessary hate. I do have another undertale fanfiction in the works with the same concept but major differences but i'd like to see how this one is received first.
> 
> I do not update often, but i will try. Real world is pretty horrid at the time and i do have mild depression. 
> 
> Thank you for taking time in reading this fic. Hope you have a great day!

It had all happened so fast. She could not recall every detail even if she tried.

She had been on the way to her classes, like every other day, it had been slippery due to the newly formed ice on the roads. She had heard a yell and a strange mechanical screech and turned to look behind her.

A flash of light and then everything faded away.

Few seconds. That's all it had taken. Just few seconds and her world had ended. Sad as it was, that was life.

She couldn't feel a thing. Everything around her was black.

A void.  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
.  
Then, a tug.

Like something was pulling at her very being. Something that felt, strangle enough, like home.

She could feel murmurs around her, a delighted cast of voices, soft, fur-like texture brushing against her cheek gently. Then something slipping under her, just as soft as the last brush but more firm.

Two voices, children.

Both sounded excited and sounded so very close. She felt a warm breath upon her cheek.

Had she not died after all...?

Had she been saved?

Who was it?

"She looks so tiny!" One of the children cooed by her side.

Tiny? She was 27 years old! and a happy 5'6! She wasn't tiny!

"Yes my child, she is for now... But she will grow in time." A motherly voice spoke and she felt herself being lifted upwards gently, like the tiniest movement could harm her, and then pressed against something warm and...

calling..?

At this point, she realized that she was being held against someone much bigger than her, as she felt a large hand gently pet her.  
How big exactly was this person..?

"What's her name?" Another child asked.  
"Yes, we never did come up with a name.." The woman's voice hummed.

A name? She already had one! It was-!

Wait...

What was her name..?

She felt so tired and weak... She couldn't muster up the strength to open her eyes and look around. If only she could see..

"Humm.... How about... Sariel?" A rough, almost booming voice of a male that brought mountains to mind asked.

"... As always, your naming sense is horrible, dear..." The female deadpanned and the children broke in to hysterics as the male stammered in hopes of saving some of his wounded pride.

"I like it!" One of the children chimed. "It's like mine, but the S and A are switched up!"

".... Like father like son, huh Azzy?" The other child snickers.

''S-Shut up Chara!"

"Asriel! That is no way to talk to your sibling!" The mother scolds.

"S-Sorry mom..."

Asriel? Chara? Why did that sound so familiar.... She could have sworn she had heard those two names somewhere..

She was being moved around again, in to another set of arms, these ones much larger than the ones that previously held her.  
"Welcome to the world... Princess Sariel." The male boomed, tugging her closer to him.

"Others must be informed that a princess has been born. I'm sure that our people will be overjoyed by this. Their hope shall rise again." The woman spoke gently, and she could feel her gaze upon her.  
"I shall go and make the announcement to our people." The male hummed and she could feel him get up with her in his arms and move her back in to the arms of the woman.

"Mom, can i hold her?" The slightly deeper voiced child asked, coming closer. Hold her? A Child, holding a grown woman...

Wait...

The child, holding a grown adult?

She felt like such and idiot. Sariel was her. They were talking about her. She was the 'new princess' whom they had referred to. She had died. Couldn't remember the details on how, but she had died.   
And apparently reborn as a princess...  
Of what country? They were speaking clear english. She had been in Canada previously, but she had no memory of royalty called Asriel and Chara in any country...  
what was happening?

"Of course you can Asriel... Just sit down next to me.. Yes that good.. Now, hold her head gently, alright? Yes, that's good..."  
She was now in the hands of the other child and finally... her eyes were opening.

The light immediately almost blinded her. It hurt so much that she whimpered from it. Everything was blurry and she felt dizzy from the movements of the child holding her. When her eyes somewhat focused she took a look at the one holding her.  
She froze.

It wasn't..

It was not a..

It was not human..

She could feel herself falling in to a panic, could feel the scream ready to release from within her. Her sight might still be blurry, but she would be an idiot not to notice how the child holding her was completely white, had two floppy looking things hanging from either side of it's head, brown eyes and a snout.

Fur... they were covered in white fur.

The warm, soft thing that she had felt, was fur.

had she gone to hell?

where was she..?

"She looks so much like mom, doesn't she?" Another child spoke and leaned over to watch her.

Oh.

This one was a human. No doubt about it. Brown hair, light skin, wearing the same green and yellow shirt as the other was.

But that wasn't what caught her attention.

No, it was the red eyes that stared back at her, that unsettled her deeply.

"Yeah and me!" It chirped cheerfully back, seemingly not taking notice of her mounting distress. Hugging her closer in an almost suffocating way.

Small hiccup like sobs fell from her lips as they crowed closer to her. Thankfully, the woman seemed to realize what was happening and came to her aid. "Asriel! Chara! Not so close! Give her space to breath!" She was once again lifted, this time back to the woman and as her gaze fell on the woman who was scolding the children for not being careful enough she once again found herself freezing at the sight.

The woman too, was as white as freshly fallen snow, two spike-like things coming from on top of her head and same white flaps on either side of her head, a snout and deep magenta colored eyes, wearing a purple dress like thing with long sleeves and some-kind of image on the front.  
"There there my sweet child, isn't that better.." The woman crooned softly, rubbing her back and gently rocking her.  
It was so confusing. where was she? What were these beings?

As she(Sariel, she reminded herself) took ad look at her own hands that had pressed to the woman's chest and saw the same white fur as the two beings had, she couldn't help but to think.

What had she become?


	2. And So The Wheels Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you realize that what your life has become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Second chapter.... Umm.. Yeah.... Thank you so much for those who left kudos and such, i'm still pretty new at this so it's nice to see some liked it. This chapter is pretty much where the plot begins to move. It was never my intention to write about Sariel's toddlerhood for too long, i want to get to the actual timeline as soo as possible, wihtout hopefully writing like a spaz. Please, comment on how you've liked it so far so i can better myself as a writer.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language so i hope you are gentle about it. I write with a crummy notepad and an online editor so hopefully it's readable.

 

  
Goats. Giant, bipedal, talking, royal goats. That's what she had become.

  
Well, she was damn adorable with her white fluffy fur that was bit longer than that of her new mother's or brother's, but no where near as curly as her father's blonde hair or beard. More like, hers was just long enough to have small tuffs and curls. honestly, she was so frigging adorable she almost bit through her lower lip from keeping herself from squealing.

  
She was a ball of fluff. A ball of fluff with big, round pinkish red eyes and small fangs.

  
It had not taken long for her vision to clear and see the world around her. Apparently their kind matured from infancy a lot faster than humans did, but spend time as children longer.

  
Weird, but okay.

  
Speaking of their kind, Sariel now belonged to a race that was aptly named 'monsters'. Honestly, the naming thing had been the fault of her new fathers ancestor whom had named their race(So a bad sence of naming things ran rampant in their line it seemed). Since there were so many different kinds of 'monsters' they all had a same race name and then hell lot of different breeds.  
Like her, for example. She was a monster, and she belonged to the caprine-like breed. Otherwise known as a goat monster. It was to speak the truth, a whole mess of a thing since there were so many of them, and children didn't always resemble their parents too much(Mostly because to monsters, it didn't matter what you looked like or what your gender was... Humanity should take notes).

  
She had already been introduced to the monster kin as their new princess. The monsters had, in some cases quite literally(no, they didn't die, just king of.. remolded back together?) exploded. There was a lot of crying, happy yells and well wishers, music, dancing and singing. It honestly had been very overwhelming for her and she quite happily suppressed the memory.  
She had been nicknamed as their new 'HOPE' for the future.

  
Yeah, no pressure or anything...

  
Apparently it was rare for them to have children now days... Something about not wanting their children to be born in captivity?  
Oh yes... She now knew 100% where she was.

Undertale.

As in, Undertale the game.  
Her family, was the Dreemurr family.  
Toriel, Asgore, Asriel..

... And Chara.

As in, the same Chara that was told to be evil, demonic and liked to dust monsters.

  
Well, there was definitely something wrong with them. There was this sence of danger and unease everytime Chara came too close. Sariel tried not to flinch and hide when ever they did come too close, just babbled mindlessly and attempted to be as cute as she could.

  
Thankfully, where ever Chara was, so was Asriel.

  
Her(biological? they were made of dust and magic after all) brother was a joy to be around. With him, Sariel could safely say that she felt very much adored. Her brother was always picking her up and cuddling her to him every chance he had. Asriel would nuzzle her with his muzzle and coo about how cute she was and how he would be the best big brother.

  
It was quite sad.

  
After all

  
She knew what would happen to him soon.

  
Soon, Asriel would become the asshole known as Flowey the flower. She had no way of changing that, she was too young to even walk properly or for too long(She could take few steps now without falling and bumping her very sensitive nose). All she could do, was return every piece of affection coming from him the best way she could.

  
By patting his nose as hard as she could.

  
So while she was very much unsettled by Chara, she tried her hardest to show them her love as well, by allowing the human child to pick her up and hug her, by babbling to them when she could and giving some of her toys to them.  
Who knows? Maybe if Frisk did genocide run she'd be spared? Unlikely, but she had to try. Dying wasn't exactly fun. Also to try protect Toriel.

  
Toriel, her goat mom(Goat mom is the best mom!) of fluffiness and love. Honeslty, she could write thousands songs about Toriel and she would still have more to sing about. The goat queen was the most loving, gentle and kind person she had ever met.  
Yes, she still missed her human family, but they were ever so slowly fading from her mind. Their faces becoming faded and shrouded in mist, even if she would never forget them completely or the love she had for them.

  
They were her **human** family and these were her **monster** family. Both different yet the same.It took her sometime to get used to the idea that the Dreemurr family was now her family, but it was hard not to love them with how much they showered their love and affection upon her.

  
Also, SOUL's were now a thing apparently. She could always sort of FEEL her parents and her older brother, how they were and a vague sence of what direction they were in. She couldn't ask her parents yet, she couldn't talk after all, but she had an inkling that it had something to do with magic and soul stuff.

She hadn't been too engrossed with the game, she had played the neutral and true pacifist routes and after seeing a video on youtube, she stayed the hell away from genocide run(She would NEVER hurt the sweetheart Toriel, the cinnamon roll Papyrus, the nerd Alphys or the comic Sans.. She hadn't much cared for Asgore, Mettaton or Undyne--even if the pairing between her and alphys was cute) so she wasn't too knowledgeable about the soul stuff.

 

 

While she saw Asgore less than the others, when she did the king of monsters was scooping her up and cooing to her, giving nuzzles and hugs before he had to attend to the monster kind again.

  
Her days were essentially spend either being entertained by her new siblings or cuddled by her parents. There had been some other monsters whom she had seen but none that she remembered from the game itself.  
Sariel slowly and surely, grew accumulated to her new life and her new family.  
Toriel, true to her character, loved to bake pies and teach her children. Usually, she first taught the two older ones and leaving them to do their work with helpful advice when they needed, prepare their dinner(Today was some yummy vegetable stew that was still cooking on lowe heat) and then moving to her, teaching her words and trying to get her to speak.

  
"Sariel, say Mama! Say Mama sweetsoul!"  
She looked in to her mothers eyes and gurgled at her.  
As always, Toriel just smiled kindly to her. "When you are ready sweetsoul." The monster queen nuzzled her gently and rocked her gently in her arms.

  
"Mom! I'm finished!" Chara shouted, putting their pen down.

  
"Me too!" Asriel chimed in.

  
"Yeah, but i finished first!"

  
"No i did!"

  
"Did not! MOM! Asriel is lying!"

"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are to-!"

  
"Children! No fighting!" Toriel reprimanded them in her 'no-nonsense' voice, giving them a side-glance that Sariel felt would probably scare even the worst of criminals to be good.

  
**"Sorry mom..."**

  
Toriel rose from her chair, taking Sariel with her, holding her against her chest before turning to the two children. "Your father should be home by dinner, go wash up and then come to help me set the table. I will check your work later."  
The kids quickly packed up their pencils and ran out of the room to do as the matriarch of the family bid. Toriel settled her firmly in her arms before they went and checked on the stew.

  
Funny thing, Monsters did not have mammary glands and could not produce milk for their offsprings(Thank god for that, Sariel had no idea how she would have looked Toriel in the eyes ever again if she had to suckle from her) and they were mostly born with teeth ready or an another way to feed. Sariel herself could eat mushy foods much easier already.  
The aroma of the stew floated to her nose and she couldn't help the gurgle that came from her stomach. Toriel set her in her high chair and picked up a jar of..

  
Snail?

  
Mom...

  
Mom...!

  
Please don't-!

  
Too late... the yummy stew she had looked forward to, was now infested with snails.

  
Welp... There goes her appetite...

...

..

.

  
_"I'm home!"_ A voice boomed from the hallway.

  
"Welcome back dear!" Her mother called back.

  
Asgore, to put it simply..

  
WAS FUCKING HUGE!

  
The game sprite did absolutely nothing to show how massive he was. Not only in in height, but to all directions. His horns could easily be compared to that of an moose's antlers, except they curved inwards. Sariel had once gotten LOST in his beard.  
Still, he was a softy at heart.

  
Asgore nuzzled Toriel, before sweeping Sariel in his arms, hugging his daughter and giving little nuzzles to her as well.  
She could hear her siblings barge in to the room and Toriel speaking to them.  
Before long, they were all eating their dinner, with Toriel helping Sariel with hers.

  
It was a happy scene.

 

And that would have been fine. Sariel could have lived her whole life like this.

  
Too bad, fate had come knocking on their door.

 

 

 

  
It had began.


End file.
